


Sing Me a Song

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Band Fic, F/F, F/M, M/M, More tags later, band au, idk what im doing lol, south park band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An AU where all the kids are in bands.(better summary later)-Probably a lot of drama-Almost everyones gay
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Heidi Turner (former), Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Red/Heidi Turner, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger (former), Token Black/Clyde Donovan (suggested), Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sing Me a Song

**Author's Note:**

> All the band names in this were created using a band name generator cause i’m super unimaginative hah

The cheers rose as the girls finished the last song in their set. Wendy Testaburger, lead singer of the band _Rocking Hearts_ , couldn’t help but smile. It wasn’t her first concert, and certainly not her last, but she still got the same rush as the very first time they performed.

As the five girls made their way off stage towards the back room, the happiness high began to wear off. Once they got off stage, reality hit.

“That was good, guys,” Heidi Turner, the keyboardist and backing vocals, said, trying her best to avoid what she knew was coming.

“Yeah,” said Red, glancing at Wendy. Red is the drummer of _Rocking Hearts_.

An awkward silence fell over the group as they entered the room backstage. The thing about the _Rocking Hearts_ all-girls band was that, as of late, they had been having problems.

Bebe Stevens, lead guitarist, flipped her bleach-blonde hair over her shoulder and stared directly at Heidi.

”So, Heidi,” She began, her voice laced with salt. “How’s it feel to be ditching us to go to LA?”

“Come on, Bebe,” Red said. “Lay off.”

”No, I’m curious,” Bebe continued. “What’s it like ditching your best friends for a record label?”

”I thought you’d be happy for me!” Heidi said, visibly upset. “This is my dream and you’re-“

“Holding you back? Is that it? Because Wendy is lead and you’re only backing vocals?”

“Let’s not do this right now, you guys,” Said Nichole Daniels, the final member of _Rocking Heart_ s and the bass guitarist.

“Yeah, we’ll have plenty of time to argue with Heidi when we get home.” Wendy said, side-eyeing Heidi.

“Come on, Wendy! You of all people should understand!” 

“Understand what?” Bebe asked. “That you don’t want to be a part of the band anymore? After 10 years and you’re ditching us,” She snapped her fingers for emphasis. “Just like that?”

“Come on, Bebe,” Red said, putting a hand on Heidi’s shoulder. “This is a huge opportunity for her. We can get by on our own. And you know she just went through a huge break up with that jackass. She could really use this.”

Heidi smiled, sadly, at Red. “Thank you.”

Red smiled back, warmly.

Bebe stood and glared at them, “Whatever, I’m going home.” Before picking up her red leather jacket, turning on her heel and marching out the door.

“She’ll come around,” Red said, turning her focus back to Heidi. “She’s just mad ‘cause no one’s offered her anything since she can’t sing for shit. I know she’ll be proud of you once you’re there.”

“Thanks again, Red.” Heidi smiled once more.

“Anytime.”

Turning away from the two, Wendy picked up her jacket and bag and headed for the door. She was tired. It had been a long day.

She thanked the stage crew as she headed through a corridor to the side door. Upon stepping out the door, she took a deep breath of fresh air, before choking on the smell of smoke.

“Sorry,” Bebe said, cigarette in hand. “Didn’t see you coming.”

“It’s fine.” Wendy said. “Are you—“ She hesitated. “Are you really still mad at Heidi?”

Bebe sighed, “No, I don’t know. I’m annoyed that she didn’t talk to us first and just decided without us but.. I guess I’m happy for her. In a way.”

“I think you need to tell her that.”

“Tomorrow,” Bebe yawned. “Right now, I just wanna go home and sleep.”

Wendy chuckled, the smile staying on her face, “Me too. Today was long.”

Bebe smiled and agreed, “Let’s just go home now.”

“Ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter yayyy.  
> This is gonna start off slow but I want to do a chapter for each band and it’ll probably be split into parts. (this is just part one of the rocking hearts chapter)  
> Next up is Craig and those guys yay  
> Very irregular updates to come!


End file.
